


Night Moves

by skund



Category: The Authority
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For [livejournal.com profile] mithen, who asked for the prompt Apollo/Midnighter "muscles". Midnighter is restless and Apollo is Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

There were a few other things Midnighter would prefer to be doing at arse o’clock in the morning, but after spending the last three hours nursing a feverish Jenny to sleep he just needed to _move_. The gym was unsurprisingly abandoned, and Midnighter took advantage of the privacy to strip off his coat, mask and gloves.

He started off with a few simple stretches, enjoying the way his cramped muscles protested the movement. After he was warmed up he moved on to some simple hand-to-hand combat moves and then mixed martial arts (or mixed bastardry, as Jack smugly called). Just as he swept into a series of showy, if rather useless, roundhouse kicks, Apollo slipped into the room. Midnighter pretended he didn’t notice; Apollo is nowhere near as stealthy as he thinks he is. Midnighter keeps telling him it’s all that hair.

Strong arms wrapped around him, 0.32 seconds sooner than he’d anticipated, as he’s sweeping from a crouch into a right hook. They’re like steel, and Midnighter instinctively twisted in their grasp to face his opponent, gloved hands swinging. But Apollo just smiled softly and pulled him in closer, ignoring all Midnighter’s defensive instincts to drop a kiss on the top of Midnighter’s cowl-messed hair.

“Munchkin’s finally asleep?” Apollo asked nonchalantly, like he didn’t have a hundred and sixty five pounds of killer in his arms.

Midnighter hummed in affirmation, leaning into Apollo’s radiant heat; it’s even better than the fire in his own aching muscles. Big hands started sliding up Midnighter’s back, drawing him closer. Apollo dropped his head to deposit another kiss on Midnighter’s bare shoulder, then up the sweaty curve of his neck. Midnighter closed his eyes in enjoyment and tilted his head back to expose more skin; _vulnerable, inadvisable_ his computer chattered, but its warnings went unheeded.

“Y’know,” Apollo mumbled between kisses with a wicked smile, “there’s other ways to get some exercise in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to wake Jenny up.”

“What? We wouldn’t-“

“You’re loud.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re _loud_,” Midnighter insisted with a grin.

“You’re deluded.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Midnighter finally captured those wandering lips with his own, drawing Apollo into a heated kiss. The blond’s hands slid back down Midnighter’s back to cup his arse, pulling him against Apollo’s growing hardness.

“You don’t think,” Apollo breathed as he finally pulled away, “she could hear us from here?”

Midnighter cocked his head, processing. “Unlikely.”

Apollo’s smile was radiant, and his hands insistent. Midnighter didn’t see any reason to object.


End file.
